


What His Brain is Telling All

by Experiment413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mr. know it all, had his reign and his fall,<br/>At least that's what his brain is telling all.</i><br/>- Wires</p>
            </blockquote>





	What His Brain is Telling All

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shatter Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925911) by [Courageinabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courageinabox/pseuds/Courageinabox). 



> A post-Cataclysm fic, Hadron's POV, somewhat around the time of The Voting Queen/Courageinabox's Shatter Me Chapter 2.
> 
> Song quoted is Wires.

For the first few days of your recovery, you’d stayed on Prospit. You worried for Mobius more than you worried for yourself. His personality had changed. He lost most of his joyful vibe, and you knew you couldn’t recover that yourself, it wasn’t part of your own personality. His personality seemed to become dull.

 

_ ‘He’s like how you were so many years ago,’ _ your head said. You fought the thought back.  ‘ _ No. He can’t be like me.’ _

 

You did your best to help him and keep track of him. When you expressed any concern, though, it stressed him out. Maybe stressing him out, though, was the only way you were going to get anywhere.

He’d only talk to you, and even that was becoming uncommon. He tried to make himself silent, isolate himself, hide himself, just as you did when..  _ NO. _ You weren’t going to remember that. Never again.

 

A person miserable just made themselves more miserable by being miserable. It was what the Black Queen taught you. Weakness led to more weakness, which then led to even more. It was a painful, endless cycle, which one had to work hard to shove themselves out of. 

 

He just wouldn’t listen to what you’d say. You knew he actually was listening, but he just didn’t follow; for your safety, you felt, maybe. But what were you to be protected from? You wanted to believe all your problems had been eliminated, that things were long over. Maybe they were, and he just wasn’t believing it.

 

He’d forgotten so much. Maybe that was why he was so stressed. You couldn’t read him like you used to, though. He’d never acted like this, which in turn placed you on the verge of panic. Panic was something you were an expert at hiding, though.

 

Maybe for you, it was over. But for him, it wasn’t. His mind was playing tricks on him.

And maybe that was you reading him. For once. Thank god. When you thought you couldn’t, you secretly could. It just took some figuring out.

 

You sighed. You wanted to help him.

 

You looked up at Mobius as he stepped into the room. “Hey, Hadron,” he began. There was a noticeable hesitation. Your face fell with concern. Instead of saying what he’d planned to say, he said, “I love you.”

 

You managed a little grin. “Love you too,” you responded.

 

He gave you a weak smile and left.

 

You were seeing it now.

He’d been crushed.

  
_ The wires got the best of him. _


End file.
